SECRET
by Fortunemelo
Summary: Sekelompok remaja yang harus berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh hanya karena keegoisan para orang dewasa. Para remaja yang dipaksa untuk memilah antara kawan dan lawan. Perjuangan, cinta, persahabatan, dan dendam melekat didalam diri para remaja ini. kisah yang penuh dengan suka dan duka dari kehidupan para remaja ini


**Secret**

Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo's, OOC, Alternative Univers

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Seorang gadis berjalan disekitar jalanan Konoha. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah gedung yang sepertinya gedung sekolah. Dia menyapa seorang penjaga sekolah yang berada di dekat gerbang.

"Loh, Nona sudah datang?" tanya penjaga itu. Gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Nona' hanya berjalan angkuh tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Hingga ia baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sebuah suara dari penjaga sekolah kembali menyerukan namanya.

"Nona, ha..hati-hati ya didalam," ucap penjaga itu agak ragu mengucapkan. Gadis itu hanya mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa paman? Paman jangan menakut-nakuti aku ya, atau aku laporkan pada ayahku!" penjaga sekolah itu melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Seperti sedang ketakutan. Gadis itu pun merasa aneh akan tingkah sang penjaga sekolah.

"Ti..tidak nona, itu hanya...ehm...hanya ingin mengucapkan hati-hati saja. silahkan lanjutkan langkahmu yang tertunda nona. Sampai jumpa," ucap penjaga itu dengan takut-takut. Saat gadis itu hendak bertanya lebih jauh, penjaga itu hanya tersenyum aneh dan melenggang masuk ke posnya.

Gadis itu memanglah merasa penasaran tapi yasudahlah, akhirnya ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

Hari ini hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah bergengsi di Jepang. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan kepala sekolah. Di balik meja, tengah terduduk seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita itu menurunkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

"Ah kau sudah datang, silahkan duduk," ucap wanita yang menjabat sebagai seorang kepala sekolah itu. Tangannya menyilahkan si gadis untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia tepat di depan mejanya. Wanita itu memilah-milih beberapa kertas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Menaikkan kembali kacamatanya dan membaca sebuah kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Yamanaka Ino, lahir di Jepang, tinggal di Amerika dan pindah ke Jepang atas perintah ayahmu. Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu. Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ara, kau sudah tahu kan kelas-kelas yang ada di sekolah ini?" Ino berfikir sejenak. "Sepertinya iya, aku sudah membaca segala ketentuan di sekolah ini," Wanita itu tersenyum samar. "Kalau begitu kau akan kutempatkan di kelas Intellegent, walikelasmu sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu," wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"Dibuku panduan sepertinya tak ada kelas Intellegent. Kau mau mencoba menipuku ya, kulaporkan ayahku loh," Ino mengancam manja ke arah wanita itu dengan suara yang melengking, bagaimana bisa ia ditempatkan disebuah kelas yang jelas-jelas tak disebutkan.

"Kelas ini khusus. Berisi anak-anak kelas atas, dan juga kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki. Karena semua kelas sudah mencukupi kapasitas, hanya kelas Intellegent lah yang masih terdiri dari 8 siswa. Tapi kuperingatkan, jangan sekali-kali kau berani membuat teman sekelasmu merasa terganggu," wanita itu menjelaskan. Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Membullyku?" Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lebih buruk, bahkan mereka tak segan untuk membunuhmu," tubuh Ino menegang.

Belum sempat menimpali ucapan sang kepala sekolah, pintu ruang kepala sekolah pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang guru pria berperawakan besar dan berotot. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka semakin menambah kesangaran pria itu. Nyali Ino pun sedikit ciut melihat pria itu.

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya. Ino, kenalkan ini walikelasmu, Morino Ibiki," Ino membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Apa kau yakin ini walikelasku? Kau mau menipuku? Kau akan kulaporkan ayahku!" Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan speed dial. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya sudah berpindah tempat, ponsel itu berada di tangan pria sangar itu dan dalam sekejap mata, ponsel itu telah terbelah dua akibat bantingan keras dari pria itu.

"GURU KETERLALUAN!" raung Ino. Gadis itu kesal akan kelakuan gurunya. "Jangan merengek. Jangan cengeng, kelas yang akan kau tempati lebih kejam dari yang kulakukan tadi padamu," Ino hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal mendengar perkataan gurunya.

"Kau ikuti aku," Pria itu memberi isyarat ke arah Ino untuk mengikutinya.

"Dan aku mohon undur diri," pria itu menghadap ke arah si wanita dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino sambil berkata, "selamat datang di sekolah kami. Semoga kau bisa berbaur," Ino hanya menggerutu.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Ino yang mengikutinya tepat di belakang si pria. Mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah yang begitu luas. Banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan Ino. Gadis itu tetap memasang wajah cemberutnya. Hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Pria itu membuka pintu perlahan. Masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan Ino yang tetap mengikuti.

Gadis itu bisa melihat semua calon teman barunya. Pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Setiap siswa di kelas ini tengah memegang senjata. Ada yang memegang sebuah pedang, katana, pistol kedap suara, anak panah, pisau lipat yang dilempar ke arah meja sehingga membuat suara berisik yang tak mengenakkan dan membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri.

"Pagi, Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Morino Ibiki.

"Ha..hai..," Seketika semua calon teman-teman Ino memandanginya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Murid baru yang payah," ucap salah satu siswi di kelas itu dengan pisau yang tetap ia lempar ke arah mejanya.

"Jangan sinis begitu Sakura, dia kan bisa menjadi teman baru kita," timbal seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum palsu yang tersungging di wajahnya. Lelaki itu sendiri sibuk mengelap sebuah katana.

"Jangan masukan perkataan mereka ke dalam hatimu," ucap Ibiki. Ino mengangguk ragu. Dia memajukan langkahnya sedikit. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika, kuharap kita bisa berte..." Seketika ucapan Ino terhenti karena sebuah pisau yang dilempar seseorang menggores pipinya dan tertancap di diding tepat disebelahnya. Ino memandang lurus ke depan dan ia melihat seorang gadis cantik nan anggun yang sedari tadi memainkan sebuah pisau kini tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Perkenalan yang payah," ucap gadis itu. Semua murid sontak tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis yang melempar pisau itu. Ino hanya terdiam shock. Kakinya gemetaran, seperti tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi, seketika ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ibiki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas lelah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, tolong antarkan Yamanaka Ino ke UKS. Kurasa dia butuh pengobatan untuk pipinya yang tergores," dan seorang gadis berambut biru dongker panjang sepunggung berdiri, menghampiri Ino dan menuntunnya menuju UKS.

Seperginya Ino dan Hinata, Ibiki menghela napas lagi dan berjalan menghampiri pelaku pelemparan pisau. "Haruno Sakura, kuharap kau mau mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu," tegur Ibiki. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melengos pergi keluar kelas. Sebelum langkah gadis itu sampai di depan pintu, suara sang guru pun terdengar. "Kau mau kemana Sakura?" gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Menjenguk teman baru," ucapnya saat membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ibiki pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan salah satu muridnya.

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah. Langkahnya membawa tubuhnya ke arah atap. Ternyata gadis ini sedikit berbohong akan ucapannya kepada sang guru. Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke atap. Satu persatu ia ayunkan kakinya untuk menapaki anak-anak tangga. Gadis itu membuka pintu atap dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyender pada pagar pembatas itu. matanya tertutup perlahan.

Gadis itu merasa seperti ada yang membuka pintu atap dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sebelum ia membuka matanya, gadis itu merasakan ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang berani memeluknya. Ia melihat seorang pria tampan tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis namun lembut ke arahnya. Sayangnya, wajah sakura tetap dingin tak membalas senyuman si pria.

"Apakah hobimu membuat orang lain kaget hah?" Sakura balas memeluk tubuh pria itu. melingkarkan tangannya di leher si pria dan memukul bahu pria itu pelan. Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Membuat murid baru shock lagi?" tanya si pria. Gadis itu hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia senderkan kepalanya di bahu si pria. "Jangan bahas, aku lelah," balas Sakura dengan nada datar. Gadis itu seperti tak suka semua orang menganggapnya _psycho_.

Lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Sakura pelan. Ditatapnya sepasang mata berwarna hijau milik Sakura. "kalau tak kubahas, itu akan membahayakanmu. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau kau mau membunuh murid baru yang kau anggap lemah, buatlah ia kuat dan kalahkan ia agar memberi sedikit tantangan untukmu," nasihat pria itu. Tak ada tanggapan dari si gadis. Lelaki itu mengusap pelan sudut bibir Sakura, dan mulai mempersempit jarak. Ciuman antar bibir pun tak terhindarkan. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat dan lembut. Sakura terdiam tak membalas.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku ingin sendiri di sini," Sakura mendorong pelan bahu lelaki itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghandap pagar pembatas. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kendalikan emosimu Saku. Kau memang bukanlah robot ataupun alat mereka. Kau berhak melawan mereka. Tapi tak disaat seperti ini," Tak ada balasan dari Sakura. "Pantas saja orang bilang kau seperti mawar. Cantik tapi berduri. Kau pun sama, cantik tapi begitu mematikan," Memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher gadis itu. "Aku di ajarkan untuk menjadi gadis tak berperasaan Sasu. Sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau pasti tahu dimana letak pintunya kan?," Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dari belakang.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Nikmatilah kesendirianmu," Lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Sasu' itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu atap. Membuka pintu itu dan melangkah keluar hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan atap. Menuruni tangga dan saat ia berniat akan ke kelasnya, gadis itu justru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju UKS yang memang tak jauh dari atap.

Saat membuka pintu UKS, Sakura bisa melihat ada dua orang perempuan di dalam salah satu bilik. Sakura pun menghampiri bilik itu. membukanya pelan. Orang yang ada di dalamnya pun terkejut mengetahui siapa yang membuka tirai penutup.

Sakura menghampiri seorang gadis yang terduduk di ujung kasur tengah memegang gelas berisi teh hangat. "Aku kesini tak ingin meminta maaf padamu. hanya ingin memperingati, kalau mentalmu masih seperti ini, aku tak bisa menjamin kalau kau tak akan terbunuh. Berusahalah menjadi kuat selama kau di kelas Intellegent," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia menutup tirainya kembali dan berjalan keluar UKS. Seketika Ino bertanya pada sosok perempuan di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? sudah salah bukannya menyesal malah memberi ancaman" gerutu Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kau malah senyum-senyum begitu. Cewek tadi temanmu kan? Sepertinya dia butuh belajar sopan santun," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sebal dengan kelakuan Sakura yang sepertinya tak ada rasa menyesal.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Baru kali ini ada yang merasa sebal dengan tingkah Sakura dan langsung mengungkapkannya. Ino memelototi Hinata, dan seketika gadis itu terdiam.

"Kau yang seharusnya belajar sopan santun nona. Kau berjalan begitu angkuh saat memasuki kelas, cara bicaramu seperti kau itu segalanya. Jelas saja kalau seluruh murid kelas intellegent tak menyukaimu. Ku beritahu ya, Sakura itu sebenarnya tak begitu menyebalkan. Aku memang tak tahu mengapa ia bersikap begitu, mungkin kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya. Tapi yang kutahu, Sakura berlaku begitu kepada siapapun murid baru di kelas Intellegent. Menurutku kejadian tadi itu sangat sepele," jelas Hinata. Ino mendadak membalikan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap tajam Hinata.

"Apanya yang sepele, cewek gila itu melukai pipi mulusku, ya ampun. Kalau pipiku mengalami kerusakan parah bagaimana? Belum tentu gadis tak waras itu bisa mengganti biaya operasi plastik diwajahku," Hinata hanya melirik sekilas wajah Ino yang kini terhias sebuah plester untuk menutupi luka yang diakibatkan Sakura.

"Menurutku, pipimu tak lebih mulus daripada pipi babon," canda Hinata. Saat Ino hendak marah Hinata segera mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan isyarat dua jari teracung. Ino memukul bahu Hinata pelan dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Aku harus mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya, kalau kau mau kau bisa tetap disini atau kembali ke kelas, sampai jumpa," Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan ciri khas negaranya untuk memberi salam atau hormat. Berjalan ke arah pintu UKS. Dan sebelum Hinata keluar, Ino memanggil namanya sehingga Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hinata, ku kira semua murid di kelas Intellegent itu gila, anti sosial, dan judes seperti malaikat maut tapi kau tidak. Terimakasih," Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang UKS.

Ino merasa ia sendirian di ruangan itu. Dan gadis itu memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sedari tadi diduduki olehnya. Ia memikirkan untuk menemui Sakura saat istirahat tiba. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Sakura melakukan hal gila tadi. Tapi sebersit rasa takut dalam benak Ino. Gadis itu takut jika ia akan mendapati kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya seusai bertemu dengan Sakura. Ah, ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk pada gadis itu. Hinata bilang, Sakura bukan orang yang begitu, apa salahnya percaya pada orang yang telah mengenal Sakura sejak dulu. Lama berfikir, Ino pun memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Menghilangkan rasa shock yang masih belum hilang. Membolos di hari pertama masuk tak ada salahnya bukan.

To be Continue


End file.
